Super Sonic Team Possible: Part II
by kpFan739
Summary: A decade after the events of Super Sonic Team Possible, Team Possible and Team Sonic reunite to stop Monkey Fist, Mephiles the Dark, and the Lorwardians Warhawk and Warmonga from unleashing Iblis the Flames of Disaster and destroying all of humanity...and hedgehogity to boot in kpFan739's exciting sequel, Super Sonic Team Possible: Part II


**SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSIBLE:**

**PART II **

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible © Disney

**Chapter 1: Speedy BBQ**

**Mobius **

About a decade after the events of Super Sonic Team Possible, we find Team Sonic preparing for a big BBQ to celebrate the 4th of July on AngelIsland. They've got a chili dog buffet that Sonic desired, baked goods provided by Amy, Cream, and her mother Vanilla, a BBQ grill (Blaze's hands), Vector the DJ, Charmy providing firecrackers, and other things. Sonic and Tails were going over the list of things they have for the party.

"Okay Tails, we got the chili dog buffet, check" Sonic told Tails.

"And we have the DJ Turntables set up for Vector, good" Tails continued.

"We got Blaze right?" Sonic asked.

"Last time I checked, she and Silver were taking care of their kids" Tails responded.

Silver and Blaze got married recently and have three beautiful Hedgecats, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel.

"Okay, well we need to remember to fetch her for the BBQ" Sonic told Tails.

"And Charmy's got the firecrackers" Tails continued.

"I got a bad feeling about that" Sonic said worriedly.

"I'm sure we can get Espio or Vector to supervise so he doesn't blow up AngelIsland!" Tails replied.

"Well that's good, hey Knuckles, does the Master Emerald have enough power to charge up Vector's Turntables?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Uh, there should be plenty of power, Wow, I haven't used the Master Emerald's power for an event like this since that party we had with Team Possible a while back, man, haven't seen them in a long time" Knuckles responded.

"I know, we had an awesome adventure with them, didn't we? We stopped Eggman, Drakken, Shego, and that Metal Sonic army from taking over our worlds. That was the most fun I've had saving the world so far" Sonic told Knuckles.

"Sonic, do we still have contact with them? We should invite them to the BBQ" Knuckles told Sonic.

"You know, that's not a bad idea Knuckles" Sonic responded.

"I think Tails has Kim Possible's website written down somewhere in his workshop" said Knuckles.

"Well let's get moving then!" Sonic said as he zipped over to Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins.

**Mystic Ruins jungle**

Meanwhile in the jungle of the Mystic Ruins a strange looking figure was hiding in the bushes spying on Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. He looked an awful lot like Shadow the Hedgehog, here's the catch…it was Mephiles the Dark. The maniacal hedgehog from the future who tricked Silver into thinking Sonic was the "Iblis Trigger", unleashed Iblis the Flames of Disaster, and killed Sonic single handedly. It appears that he's up to something and most likely it's not good.

**Tails' Workshop**

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails returned to Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins, went to his computer, and typed in _ .com_. They typed a message to invite Team Possible to their world for the BBQ.

_Dear Team Possible, _

_Long time no see, it's Team Sonic and we're throwing a special 4__th__ of July party in Mobius and we'd like you guys to come. The party is later tonight on Angel Island, don't be late. _

_ Your Way Past Cool Pals, _

_ Team Sonic _

Team Sonic sent the message to Kim Possible and hopefully she will receive it. Then they went back to AngelIsland to get more stuff ready for the BBQ.

**Middleton**

We find Kim Possible and her new husband, Ron Stoppable relaxing in their living room. Kim was in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test to see if she is going to be a mother, so far no luck. Ron was sitting on the living room couch with their pet naked mole rat, Rufus watching The Fearless Ferret while eating Nacos. Suddenly Kim's Kimmunicator started beeping, they got Sonic's message about the BBQ.

"KP, Team Sonic invited us to a BBQ in their dimension, you wanna go?" Ron asked Kim.

"Team Sonic? The guys who helped us defeat Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman a while back?" Kim responded.

"Yep, them, hey an all you can eat chili dog buffet, maybe I could make my Chili Naco Dog once again" said Ron.

"MMMM, Yum!" Rufus responded.

"Sure, why not? After all it's nice to see old friends again after you helped them defeat some evil Badniks back in the day" Kim said.

"BOOYAH! We're going to Mobius!" Ron said in excitement.

So Kim, Ron, and Rufus packed up their stuff, went to Wade's house and used his new Dimension Traveling Machine that he worked on a few years after their first encounter with Team Sonic, and was zapped over to Mobius.

**Chapter 2: Fist of Fury**

**Yamanouchi, Japan**

Mephiles teleported to Kim Possible's universe to find the Yono's chamber in Yamanouchi, Japan and break Lord Monkey Fist out of the Yono's curse. First he had to acquire the Lotus Blade, Yono the Destroyer's scrolls, and a Chaos Emerald which he already has to free Monkey Fist from his statue imprisonment. Mephiles has to find the two halves of the Yono's scrolls, put them next to Monkey Fist's statue along with his Chaos Emerald in the correct order, and hit the statue with the Lotus Blade and Monkey Fist will be free from the curse. He found one half of the scroll while searching for a way to unleash Iblis the Flames of Disaster again and seek revenge on Sonic and his friends and it led him to Yamanouchi, Japan where Monkey Fist still rests.

"Where is that second Yono scroll?" said Mephiles while walking into a dark cave.

Mephiles stumbled across some of Monkey Fist's old Monkey Ninjas living in the cave.

"I am looking for this man, have any of you monkeys seen him?" Mephiles asked the Monkey Ninjas while showing him an ancient image of Monkey Fist's statue.

"OOH-AAAH-AAAAH!" The Monkey Ninjas squealed while giving Mephiles the second scroll, they were hanging onto it when Monkey Fist was searching for Yono the Destroyer's Temple in Kim Possible episode, Oh No! Yono!

Now Mephiles just needs the Lotus Blade to free Monkey Fist, but it's secured in the YamanouchiNinjaSchool, home of Master Sensei and Yori. He floated to the top of and found the ninja school. Mephiles snuck in without being caught, located the case where the Lotus Blade is in, and took it.

Mephiles looked at the two scrolls and found the Yono's temple and Monkey Fist's statue. He put one scroll on the left side of Monkey Fist, the second on his right side with the Chaos Emerald in between them. Mephiles hit Monkey Fist's statue with the Lotus Blade and suddenly. Everything started shaking, the statue started cracking, and Monkey Fist burst out of it.

"I'M BACK WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Monkey Fist laughed maniacally.

"I am Mephiles the Dark, I have freed you so you could help me unleash a monster of great power on this world and the universes beyond known as Iblis the Flames of Disaster, if you help you may rule by my side, Montgomery Fiske" Mephiles told Monkey Fist.

"Hmmm, a very tempting deal, I accept Mephiles!" Monkey Fist responded.

And so a deal was made, Monkey Fist took Mephiles up on his offer and went with him to Mobius to find the remaining Chaos Emeralds to power the shrine that unleashes Iblis. Hopefully Team Possible and Team Sonic meet up in time to stop them.

**Chapter 3: A Possible Reunion**

**Mobius**

Team Possible finally made it to Mobius and met up with Sonic and his friends once again for the party.

"Yo Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, long time no see guys!" Sonic told Team Possible.

"I know Sonic, how you been?" Kim asked.

"Way Past Cool, Amy and I are finally dating, Silver and Blaze got married and have kids, and Eggman, Drakken, and Shego are still stuck in that Casinopolis pinball game, what about you guys?" Sonic responded.

"Well, Kim and I got married a few years ago and we're trying to have a baby, Kim's been taking pregnancy tests for the last six months and so far, we haven't been having much luck" Ron said to Sonic.

"Oh, well don't give up you guys, I got faith in you" Sonic said while winking at them and thumbed them up.

"Thanks Sonic, now where are the chili dogs? I'm gonna make my Chili Naco Dog!" Ron asked Sonic.

"Right next to the Master Emerald shrine over there" Sonic said while pointing to the chili dog table next to the Master Emerald shrine.

"BOOYAH!" Ron said as he rushed over to the table and made the Chili Naco Dog.

"Did he sell that idea to Bueno Nacho yet Kim?" Sonic asked Kim.

"No, not yet Sonic" Kim responded.

Amy Rose approached Sonic and Kim.

"Ah, there's my dear Sonic" Amy said as she gave Sonic a kiss.

"Come on Amy, not in front of our friends!" Sonic laughed.

"KIM!" Amy said as she hugged Kim.

"Nice to see you too Amy, how does it feel dating Sonic?" Kim asked.

"It's like all my hopes and dreams came true, how's your relationship with Ron going?" Amy happily responded.

"Well, Ron and I are married now and we're trying to have a baby" Kim told Amy.

"Awwww, that's nice, I bet it's going to look so cute" Amy said with joy.

Ron was at the chili dog table making Chili Naco Dogs and Silver approached him.

"Ron-Man!" Silver said while fist bumping Ron.

"Silver, how are you and Blaze doing?" Ron asked.

"We're married and we have three kids, come on I'll introduce you" Silver said as he and Ron walked over to Blaze and their kids.

"Hello Ronald" Blaze said.

"How ya doin' Blaze, so are these your kids?" Ron asked.

"Yes, this is our oldest son, Titanium the Hedgecat, our middle daughter, Silvia, and our youngest daughter, Isabel, guys, this is our friend, Ron Stoppable, he's Kim Possible's sidekick" Blaze said while pointing at Ron.

"Hey Ron" Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel said to Ron.

"Hey guys, wanna try a Chili Naco Dog?" Ron asked while handing them Chili Naco Dogs.

"That's gross beyond reason" Silvia and Isabel said to Ron.

"I don't know, I think it's pretty good" Titanium said while eating the Chili Naco Dog.

"Silvia, Ember, that's exactly what Kim said when I mad the Naco for the first time, give it a chance" Ron told Silvia and.

Silvia and took a bite out of the Chili Naco Dogs.

"MMMM, these are actually pretty good Ron" Silvia and Isabel said to Ron.

"See, I told you" Ron responded.

"Well, that sure was nice of you Ron" Blaze said as she put her arm over Ron's shoulder.

"Thanks Blaze, the Ron-Man is just doing what he does best, making people happy" Ron told Blaze.

"Yo Blaze, we need some firepower here!" Sonic called to Blaze.

"Coming Sonic!" Blaze said as she walked up to Sonic.

Sonic handed Blaze some uncooked hotdogs, Blaze held them in her hands until small flames appeared on them.

"More chili dogs are ready!" Blaze said as she gave the chili dogs to Sonic to put on the table.

"Whoa, mom's good!" Ember said as she watched Blaze cook the chili dogs in her hands.

Everyone was having a good time, but just as Ron was going back to the table to make more Chili Naco Dogs, Master Sensei appeared out of nowhere.

"AAAAAHHH! Sensei?" Ron blurted.

"Stoppable-San, I must warn you that the Lotus Blade has been stolen from the Yamanouchi Ninja School, Monkey Fist has broken free from the Yono's curse, and a great evil is rising, you must stop it" Sensei explained to Ron.

"Are you sure I have what it takes? Because I'm nothing compared to the ninjas at the Yamanouchi school" Ron asked Sensei.

"Yori and I have more faith in you than we do with the other ninjas, you are ready" Sensei told Ron.

"Well, if you think I have what it takes, I'll do it!" Ron said with confidence.

Sensei disappeared and Ron went over to Kim, Amy, and Sonic.

"Kim, Sensei from the Yamanouchi school called and said that the Lotus Blade was stolen, Monkey Fist broke free from the Yono's curse, and that a great evil is rising" Ron told Kim.

"Who's Monkey Fist, another one of your enemies?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, he's my arch foe who was exposed to Tai Shing Pek Kwar or Monkey Kung Fu" Ron explained to Sonic.

"Then I guess we better stop all this monkeying around and put King Kong back in his place, we'll help you guys" Sonic said.

"It'll be just like old times" Amy said as she gathered everyone up.

"Alright, then we're going to Yamanouchi, Japan" Kim said as everyone teleported to Kim Possible's universe.

**Chapter 4: Made in Japan**

**Middleton Airport**

Team Possible and Team Sonic teleported to the Middleton airport to board the plane for Yamanouchi, Japan, unfortunately there were several flight delays and ridiculously long lines so this might be a problem.

"Wow, these planes are slow, I bet I can outrun that plane to Japan before it makes it to the airport!" Sonic said.

"Guys wait, I have my plane, the Tornado parked outside, let's just take that over to Japan" Tails announced.

"Good idea Tails, let's go everyone" Kim said as everyone walked outside of the airport and into the Tornado, X-Tornado to be exact.

"Wade also made some modifications to it like extra seats, more firepower, and more Ring power, hop in!" Tails told everyone.

Everyone went into the modified X-Tornado and set off to Japan to the YamanouchiNinjaSchool.

"Are we there yet?" Ron asked.

"No Ron" Tails responded.

"Are we there yet?" Ron asked again.

"No Ron!" Tails responded again.

"Are we there yet?" Ron asked again.

"YES, YES RON WE'RE THERE!" Tails shouted.

"LIAR!" Ron shouted.

"How are you able to put up with that Kim?" Sonic asked.

"I usually just ignore it" Kim responded.

A few hours later Team Possible and Team Sonic reached Yamanouchi, Japan. They flew over to the YamanouchiNinjaSchool and landed in the middle of the campus ground.

"THE RON MAN IS BACK!" Ron called out.

Suddenly a young woman jumped off a ledge on the campus building and landed feet first in front of Ron, it was his friend, Yori.

"Stoppable-San, it is my honor to see you again" Yori said to Ron.

"Hey, long time no see Yori, you remembered my new wife Kim, Rufus, and Wade? and these are our new friends, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog, *takes breath* Blaze the Cat, E-123 Omega, Big the Cat, Amy Rose, *takes breath* Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, *takes breath* and Vector the Crocodile, guys this is our long time friend, Yori" Ron announced.

"It is my honor to meet all of you, follow me to Master Sensei" Yori said as she guided the way.

Everyone entered the YamanouchiNinjaSchool and found Sensei staring at an empty case where the Lotus Blade should be and puzzling in fear.

"Stoppable-San and friends, you have all made it just in time, someone has stolen the Lotus Blade" Sensei told everyone.

"The Iron Lotus, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic-San, the Lotus Blade is a very powerful sword, it was used to carve this entire school and can only be wielded by someone with Mystical Monkey Power, someone like Stoppable-San or Monkey Fist and it will give them power, power no one could ever imagine, you must retrieve it from Monkey Fist before he causes chaos with it" Sensei explained.

"I had a magical sword too, a talking sword known as Caliburn from when I saved the Medieval world of King Arthur and Sir Lancelot" Sonic responded.

"Very interesting Sonic-San, Monkey Fist was freed by someone very mysterious, he wasn't human, he looked sort of like a hedgehog, a hedgehog that looks very much like Shadow-San right here" Sensei said as he pointed at Shadow.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver gasped and all three of them blurted out simultaneously.

"MEPHILES THE DARK!"

"That is correct, it was Mephiles the Dark who freed Monkey Fist from the Yono's curse using the Lotus Blade, the Yono's scrolls, and a mysterious gem, I believe it was some sort of emerald" Sensei told everyone.

"He had a Chaos Emerald, Chaos Emeralds are mysterious gems that can turn thought into power, collect all seven of them and a miracle is supposed to happen" Shadow explained to Sensei.

"Then you all must stop them at once, retrieve the Lotus Blade, and save us all" Sensei responded.

"And it is my honor that I come along on your journey" Yori added.

"Spankin' let's kick some monkey tail" Kim said.

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Yori gathered their essential crimefighting equipment and left the YamanouchiNinjaSchool to find Mephiles and Monkey Fist. Oddly enough Mephiles has something even bigger planned, there must be a reason why Mephiles freed Monkey Fist in the first place, we just don't know yet.

**Chapter 5: Iblis Awakening and Lorwardian Revival**

**Mobius**

Mephiles and Monkey Fist were in the jungle of the Mystic Ruins, searching for a sacred shrine that can unleash Iblis. A plaque next to the Yono's temple stated "He who plans to find Iblis' shrine and unleash the cursed Flames of Disaster requires these things, a Chaos Emerald (Check), the Lotus Blade (Check), a master of Monkey Kung Fu (Check), and finally…the dead corpse of a fallen Lorwardian warrior. If you remembered the Kim Possible episode, Graduation, the Lorwardian aliens, Warmonga and Warhawk were plotting an invasion but they were defeated. Mephiles must locate Warhawk and Warmonga's dead bodies and bring them to Iblis' shrine, located in a parallel dimension.

"So Mephiles, where exactly is this "Iblis shrine" you keep talking about?" Monkey Fist asked Mephiles.

"It's in a parallel dimension, somewhere in between this world and mine" Mephiles explained.

"Intriguing, would I be able to unleash Iblis on my universe?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Iblis' rage is very powerful, but you are worthy enough to use his power for whatever you desire, Lord Monkey Fist" Mephiles responded.

"However, we need the dead body of a fallen Lorwardian warrior to activate Iblis' shrine" Mephiles told Monkey Fist.

"Lorwardian, they invaded my universe not too long ago, I sense their dead bodies are still lying around, we must go now!" Monkey Fist said as they teleported.

**Yamanouchi, Japan**

Meanwhile, we find Team Possible and Team Sonic hot on Mephiles and Monkey Fist's tracks. They're going to put a stop to their diabolical plot to unleash Iblis and destroy their universes.

"I sense, Monkey Fist and Mephiles are plotting to awaken a powerful fiery monster to destroy both this universe and this "Mobius" universe you speak of" Yori told everyone.

"They're planning to unleash Iblis the Flames of Disaster, in the future, Mephiles tricked me into thinking Sonic unleashed Iblis so he could eliminate the past and have Iblis destroy the universe, worst of all I lost my best friend and the love of my life, Blaze, and I'm not gonna let that happen again!" Silver responded.

"That's horrible, Silver-San, but do not worry, we will fight with honor to make sure that doesn't happen again" Yori told Silver.

"Thanks Yori" Silver said.

"You are welcome Silver-San" Yori responded.

"How you guys holding up back there?" Sonic asked.

"We're doing pretty well" Kim responded.

"Yeah, what she said" Knuckles said.

"OH MY GOD!" Knuckles shouted.

"What, what is it Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Kim's pregnant" Knuckles said as he looked at Kim's stomach.

Knuckles was right, Kim finally got pregnant, after several attempts.

"Wow Kim, you are pregnant" Sonic said as he looked at Kim

"This sure is an unexpected sitch, hope I can still fight with the baby in me" Kim responded.

"I know, because we can't do this mission without you" Sonic told Kim.

"Speaking of kids, aren't Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel coming on the mission with us Blaze?" Ron asked Blaze.

"They don't want to get hurt so they decided to hang out with their friends, but if anything comes up they'll teleport over to us" Blaze told Ron.

"Oh, well that sounds like a good plan" Ron responded.

"So Kim, have you and Ron thought of any names to give your baby?" Amy asked.

"Well, if it's a girl, we might call her, Penny" Kim responded.

"Awww, what a nice name" Amy said cheerfully.

"Thanks Amy" Kim said.

Tails and Wade were in the cockpit of the X-Tornado and they spotted Monkey Fist and Mephiles, they were carrying two familiar looking corpses…the dead bodies of Warhawk and Warmonga.

"Who were those people?" Tails asked.

"Not people Tails, aliens" Wade responded.

"They're names were Warhawk and Warmonga, they were part of an alien race known as the Lorwardians, giant alien warriors that spawned giant mechanical spider robots, invaded, and crushed planets but luckily we stopped them just in time for graduation" Kim explained to Tails.

"Well, it looks like you might have to stop them again" Tails said as he pointed out the window.

Mephiles held Warhawk's dead hand and the Chaos Emerald and sucked energy from the Chaos Emerald into Warhawk and bringing him back to life, same thing with Warmonga.

"Oh No!" Kim said as she looked out the window.

"Tails-San, we must land and stop them" Yori told Tails.

"We can't do that yet Yori, they're too powerful, I need to upgrade our equipment first before we can fight them" Tails explained to Yori.

Meanwhile back with the Badniks, yes Mephiles brought Warhawk and Warmonga back to life; they're almost ready to unleash Iblis. Now they have to find Iblis' shrine located in Mephiles' apocalyptic universe.

"What sort of madness is this!?" Warhawk asked loudly.

"I am Mephiles the Dark, I have brought you two back from the dead to help us invade and destroy this universe and the Mobius universe, much like what you two did not too long ago" Mephiles explained.

"And destroy the blue imposter and the girl who defeated us?" Warmonga asked.

"Yes" Mephiles told them.

"Well, now that we're all together, where is the shrine Mephiles, where is the shrine?" Monkey Fist asked while crazily jumping in evil excitement.

"Patience, my apprentice, I need to create the portal" Mephiles said as he held the Chaos Emerald in the air and a vortex appeared above them and sucked them into the Mobius future.

And so Mephiles, Monkey Fist, Warhawk, and Warmonga went off to the Mobius future where Iblis' shrine is located. They're ready to attack.

**Chapter 6: Attack Strategy (Some Assembly Required)**

**Yamanouchi, Japan**

Team Possible and Team Sonic headed back to the YamanouchiNinjaSchool to plan out their attack on Mephiles, Monkey Fist, Warhawk, and Warmonga. Tails and Wade were once again executing the perfect plan; after all it takes two super geniuses to make an ingenious plan like this. After countless hours, Tails and Wade have done it.

"Wade, I think I got it!" Tails told Wade as he looked over a blueprint design of the YamanouchiNinjaSchool.

Tails and Wade went outside where everyone else was training for the battle and went over the plan.

"Okay, Monkey Fist and Mephiles are going to try and unleash Iblis but they'll need to climb all the way up to the top of the ninja school to bring Iblis to this universe, after they cross the bridge and approach the entrance, we need Ron and Rufus to distract them while Sonic swipes the Chaos Emerald from Mephiles and the Lotus Blade from Monkey Fist, Monkey Fist will unleash his Monkey Ninjas so Kim, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and the others have to fight them off, then most likely they call in Warhawk and Warmonga, so we'll have to figure out a way to defeat them, and if they do unleash Iblis, we'll need Sonic with all the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic, fly into the vortex above the Yamanouchi school, and defeat Iblis, for good." Tails and Wade explained.

"Sounds like a plan, you guys should hang out more often" Sonic told Tails and Wade.

"Umm, I'm not gonna fall to my death and Silver uses his psychokinesis to save my life but I end up losing my pants again, will I?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry Ron, it's very unlikely that's gonna happen again" Silver told Ron.

"BOOYAH! Thanks Silver" Ron said in relief.

"Tails, it's gonna be really hard for me to fight off Monkey Fist's Monkey Ninjas if I'm pregnant" Kim told Tails.

"Hard for y'all!" cried a voice from above.

Kim's cousin, Joss jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of Kim and everyone else.

"Joss?" Kim asked.

"In the flesh, I came to help y'all fight off Monkey Fist's Monkey Varmints, and I reckon you're pregnant cuz" Joss said.

"Yep, I'm having a baby Joss" Kim told Joss.

"Tar nation, I guess I showed up just in time!" Joss said in excitement.

"Yeah, just in time for us to get our butts kicked by a bunch of MONKEYS!" Ron shouted in fear.

Ron still hasn't completely gotten over his monkey fear yet; it's still taking him some time, perhaps it will change later.

"Stoppable-San, you have saved the Lotus Blade from Monkey Fist before, defeated him with Hana, and used your Mystical Monkey Powers to save the planet, you are ready to step up once more" Sensei told Ron.

Ron couldn't believe what Sensei explained to him; he regained his confidence and is ready to step up and save the day.

"Alright everyone, time to kick some monkey tail!" Ron said dramatically.

Everyone gathered up their crimefighting equipment such as gadgets, rings, Chaos Emeralds, Nacos (for Ron), and weapons and took their places, ready to fight.

"Okay everyone, stick to the plan!" Tails told everyone.

"It should be No Big, an army of Monkey Ninjas against us, I think we have the Home Field Advantage" Kim said.

Suddenly everything started shaking, a huge vortex appeared above the YamanouchiSchool, and Mephiles, Monkey Fist, Warhawk, Warmonga, and all the Monkey Ninjas jumped out of it.

"Alright, this is it everyone, let's do it!" Sonic announced.

"Oh, look at this, the welcoming party is here, Monkey Ninjas, ATTACK!" Monkey Fist called as his Monkey Ninjas started running across the bridge and to the YamanouchiSchool.

"You want to get to everyone else; you gotta go through the Ron Man!" Ron said as he started impersonating Kung Fu.

"So be it, Ron Stoppable!" Monkey Fist said as he prepared to fight.

Ron and Monkey Fist started fighting with Monkey Kung Fu while the rest of Team Possible and Team Sonic deal with the Monkey Ninjas.

"Yeah, you guys may be strong, but are you fast enough to catch me?" Sonic said as he Spindashed some of the Monkey Ninjas.

"Tar nation, you are a speedy little varmint, aren't you Sonic?" Joss told Sonic.

"Thanks Joss, I've been doing that all my life, you're pretty good at butt kickin' too" Sonic responded.

Joss was beating the Monkey Ninjas with some of the Kung Fu moves that Kim taught her, truly a dangerous weapon.

Yori was helping Kim fight off the Monkey Ninjas that were coming towards them, however Yori was doing most of the fighting because Kim's still pregnant.

"Wow Yori, remind me to take some additional Kung Fu lessons from you" Kim told Yori.

"Absolutely, it will be my great honor to teach you Kim" Yori said as she continued kicking monkey tail.

Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze were levitating and burning Monkey Ninjas.

"Blaze, behind you!" Silver shouted as he used his psychokinesis to push a Monkey Ninja into .

"Thanks Silver" Blaze said as they continued fighting the Monkey Ninjas.

Knuckles and Rouge were doing their usual punching and kicking Monkey Ninja butt.

"They just keep coming!" Knuckles shouted as he punched twenty Monkey Ninjas off a cliff.

Rouge was doing a pretty good job fighting the Monkey Ninjas, for the most part. Suddenly they jumped onto her and started beating her.

"AAAAHHHH! GET THEM OFF ME! OH, THEY ARE SO GROSS!" Rouge shouted as she smacked them off and Knuckles smashed them with a boulder.

"*Deep Breath* Thanks Knuckie, I owe you one" Rouge told Knuckles.

"I'm just doing the right thing, Batgirl, now come on we gotta help everyone else!" Knuckles said as they helped the rest of Team Possible and Team Sonic fight off the remaining Monkey Ninjas.

We find Shadow, hitting Monkey Ninjas with Chaos Spear.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as he zapped some of the Monkey Ninjas with Chaos Spear.

He did this for a little while until they Monkey Ninjas got really close to him and actually started hurting him, and suddenly.

"You rodents don't know when to quit, DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!" Shadow shouted as he started to glow red.

"Uh-Oh, everyone, TAKE COVER!" Sonic shouted as everyone ducked and covered.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted as he blasted all the Monkey Ninjas from all sides with the Chaos Blast.

Monkey Fist pushed Ron out of the way and saw all of his Monkey Ninjas beaten and dead.

"MY BEAUTIFUL MONKEY NINJAS, NOOOOOOOO!" Monkey Fist shouted.

"MEPHILES, Shadow has defeated my army of Monkey Ninjas, are you ready to unleash their "Doom"? Monkey Fist asked Mephiles.

"Yes, the time has come" Mephiles said as he reached the top of the Yamanouchi school, held the Chaos Emerald and Lotus Blade in the air with Warhawk standing beside him. Suddenly an enormous vortex appeared above the ninja school and a very familiar roar was heard.

"Oh No, Iblis has returned" Silver said.

"Now, it's time to finish what I have started" Mephiles said.

Sonic zipped over to Mephiles and took his Chaos Emerald, however Mephiles blasted Sonic with a beam from the Lotus Blade and he fell into a hole in the middle of the school battlefield along with the Chaos Emeralds.

"*Gasps* SONIC!" Amy shouted as she rushed over to the hole where Sonic fell.

Amy started crying because she thinks Sonic is dead. Tears dripped from her eyes and into the hole with Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds, suddenly there was a big light coming from the hole. It was quite shiny, and gold.

Sonic blasted out of the hole in his Super Sonic form, he is ready to take on Iblis.

**Chapter 7: Remaining Hope**

Super Sonic was heading towards the portal that leads to Iblis, while everyone else fought Warhawk, Warmonga, Warhawk and Warmonga's army of Lorwardian warriors, Monkey Fist, and Mephiles. However like all intense battles there is always a tragedy that happens in the middle of it.

"Lorwardians, DESTROY THEM!" Warhawk shouted.

Team Possible and Team Sonic prepared to fight Warhawk's army. Ron was still fighting Monkey Fist, Silver, Shadow, and Blaze were taking on Mephiles.

"This is for tricking me!" Silver said as he punched Mephiles in the face.

"This is for unleashing Iblis!" Shadow said as he zapped him with Chaos Spear.

"And this is for making me lose my best friend and the love of my life!" Blaze said as she blasted him with fire.

Mephiles used the Lotus Blade to unleash a beam to knock Silver, Shadow, and Blaze off their feet.

"He's become too powerful, we gotta get that sword away from him" Blaze said.

Suddenly Ron ran up to Mephiles and swiped the Lotus Blade from him.

"THAT'S RIGHT, I'M BAD, YOU'RE SAD, I'M BAD, YOU'RE SAD, I'M BAD, YOU'RE…" Ron called to Mephiles as he was interrupted.

Mephiles shot a crystal blade into Ron's chest, impaling and killing him.

"*Gasps* RON!" Kim shouted as she ran up to Ron's corpse.

"What have you done Mephiles? You killed my husband!" Kim said angrily.

"Yes, it would be a mistake if I had let that boy live" Mephiles responded.

"Finally, now that Stoppable is dead, that makes me the supreme master of Monkey Kung Fu!" Monkey Fist said in evil excitement.

"You two aren't gonna get away with this, there is no version of this where you guys come out on top, okay maybe you're army is too strong and we can't handle it but it's all on you" Kim told Mephiles and Monkey Fist.

Mephiles grabbed Kim by the neck angrily.

"You will all fall before me!" Mephiles told Kim.

"Wade? NOW!" Kim said as Mephiles threw her out a window in the ninja school.

Suddenly Kim's Battle Suit rocketed towards Kim while she was falling and latched itself onto her. She pulled out her grappling hook hairdryer and grappled onto the cliff and pulled herself up.

"And besides Team Sonic, there is another person you ticked off, Me, Kim Possible!" Kim said as she kicked Mephiles in the head.

Meanwhile Super Sonic flew into Iblis' vortex and saw Iblis blasting fire out of the vortex and at the YamanouchiSchool.

"Whoa, this might be harder than I thought" said Sonic.

Meanwhile the military in Kim's universe called Kim's Kimmunicator.

"This is no longer your mission, Miss Possible, we're going to nuke the school" the general told Kim.

"Don't do that general, there's still innocent people fighting them off" Kim told the general.

"Sorry Miss Possible, that's an order" the general said as he fired a missile out of a plane and at the YamanouchiNinjaSchool. Kim called Sonic on her Kimmunicator.

"Sonic, there's a nuke heading towards us, you better get over here" Kim told Sonic.

"On my way!" Sonic said as he flew back to the YamanouchiSchool.

Super Sonic chased the missile for a while until he grabbed a hold of it.

"I know exactly where to put it!" Sonic said as he flew back up to Iblis' vortex.

Meanwhile the rest of Team Possible and Team Sonic put the seven Chaos Emeralds around Ron's corpse to try and bring him back to life.

"Ron, I know you can hear us" Kim said.

Kim kneeled beside Ron's corpse and put her lips towards his and kissed him. Suddenly he started glowing blue, he's transforming into his Mystical Monkey Power form.

"Thanks Kim" Ron said as he hugged his wife.

"Super Sonic is heading towards the vortex to hit Iblis with a nuke" Knuckles told Ron.

"And he didn't invite me?" Ron said as he flew over to Super Sonic.

Monkey Fist was shocked to see Ron come back to life like that.

"Impossible, how could he still be alive, I am the Mystical Monkey Ruler, Me, Me, MEEEEE!" Monkey Fist shouted.

"CAN IT!" Knuckles said as he punched Monkey Fist into a wall, knocking him out.

Mephiles followed Super Sonic and Super Ron to stop them from sealing Iblis' vortex.

"Uh Sonic? We got company!" Ron told Sonic.

"Give me your hand!" Sonic told Ron.

Ron grabbed Sonic's hand as he threw Ron at Mephiles and kicked him into a mountain.

"BOOYAH! That was Bon-Diggity Sonic!" said Ron.

Mephiles woke up and saw Silver and Blaze cracking their knuckles.

"Impossible!" Mephiles blurted out.

Silver and Blaze started beating Mephiles senseless for unleashing Iblis, tricking Silver, and separating them.

Ron flew back to the YamanouchiNinjaSchool to defeat Warhawk, Warmonga, and the Lorwardian army while Sonic continued to fly back to Iblis' vortex with the nuke.

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle**

The rest of Team Possible and Team Sonic were still fighting off Warhawk and Warmonga's army. Ron flew in to defeat them for good.

"Ron, you're blue!" Tails told Ron.

"Yeah, it's my Mystical Monkey Power, now step aside everyone and let the Ron Man take care of things!" Ron said as he approached the Lorwardian army.

"DESTROY THAT PUNY HUMAN!" Warhawk called to his army.

The Lorwardians started ganging up on Ron; he stopped them just by putting his hand towards them, knocking them all off their feet. Blue lighting started clashing in the sky as Ron floated towards it. He was charging up for something big. The Lorwardians jumped on top of him and suddenly.

"TAKE COVER!" Knuckles shouted.

"MYSTICAL MONKEY BLAST!" Ron shouted as a huge blast of Mystical Monkey Power, very similar to Shadow's Chaos Blast hit all the Lorwardians including Warhawk and Warmonga, knocking them all off .

"FRACKLE!" Warmonga cried as the Lorwardians fell to their death.

"Whoa" Shadow said as he witnessed what just happened.

Ron's Mystical Monkey Power wore off and he went back to his normal self. Ron ran towards Kim.

"KP, you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine Ron, by the way it's a girl" Kim told Ron.

"I don't believe it, a little baby girl" Ron responded.

Hey, can we throw you guys a baby shower?" Amy asked in excitement.

"So Not the Drama, absolutely Amy" Kim told Amy.

Amy smiled at them, as Ron hugged Kim and Rufus hugged her face.

Meanwhile Super Sonic flew back into Iblis' vortex with the missile. Everyone was looking up at the sky and watching Super Sonic fly into it.

Suddenly Sonic's Super form started flickering; he's running out of power. He slowly let go of the missile and fell out of the vortex and turned back into his normal form.

The missile flew over to Iblis and exploded, Sonic fell out of the vortex just as it was closing up. They won.

Everyone looked at Sonic fall.

"He's not slowing down" Kim said as she grappled onto a building and swung towards Sonic and caught him. Sonic was unconscious.

Everyone looked at Sonic's body on the ground, suddenly Rufus did a little Naked Mole Rat roar and Sonic woke up from his coma.

"AAAAHHH! What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me!" Sonic told everyone.

"We won" Ron said.

"Alright, YEAH!, listen let's not come in the next day, we should take the day off" Sonic said.

Monkey Fist woke up and saw Team Possible and Team Sonic, he was uttering defeat.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll turn myself in" Monkey Fist said.

"No Big, we got that covered for you" Kim told Monkey Fist.

"MONTY!" DNAmy raced over to Monkey Fist and hugged him and almost suffocated him.

"AAAAAAHHHH, NOOOOOOO!" Monkey Fist screamed as DNAmy took him away.

"Wow, you will never see a stranger sight" Sonic said as he watched DNAmy take Monkey Fist away.

"The Yamanouchi Ninja School is safe once more, thank you Stoppable-San, Kim Possible, Rufus-San, Sonic-San, Tails-San, Knuckles-San, Shadow-San, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Silver-San, and Blaze the Cat for saving us, it is our honor to give you this" Yori told everyone as she handed them a strange looking emerald that looks a lot like a Chaos Emerald.

"That is the Emerald of Yamanouchi, the same material the Lotus Blade was forged out of, take it and fulfill your destiny to protect your world" Sensei told Team Sonic.

"We should keep it at my workshop, it'll be safe and sound there and out of Eggman's grasp" Tails responded.

"Or I could take it?" Rouge said.

"Not on your life Batgirl!" Knuckles responded.

Team Possible and Team Sonic teleported back to Mobius to plan out Kim and Ron's baby shower for their new daughter, Penny Possible.

**Chapter 9: New Arrival**

**Station Square**

Penny Possible was born. Team Possible and Team Sonic were in Station Square planning Kim and Ron's baby shower. Amy was in charge of the whole thing because if anyone knows how to plan a fun party like this, it's Amy Rose.

"Okay guys, Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Wade are in their room of the Station Square hotel, which gives us plenty of time to plan this out" Amy announced.

"Hey, how about at TwinklePark" Tails told Amy.

"You know, that's not a bad idea Tails, I know Ron will have a good time there" Amy responded.

Silver, Blaze, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel were carrying coolers of food; however the ice in Blaze's keeps on melting.

"Not again" Blaze said.

"What's wrong Blaze?" Amy asked.

"Eh, the ice in my cooler keeps melting" Blaze told Amy.

"Mom, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel laughed.

"Hahahahaha, very funny kids" Blaze told them.

"Here Blaze, I'll take it for you" Amy said as she took Blaze's cooler.

Rouge was flying around TwinklePark, putting up decorations for the party, Tails was helping her.

Sonic was assembling a chili dog stand; he can't get enough of those.

Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Wade exited the hotel and went over to TwinklePark and saw Amy's reaction to their newborn, Penny.

"*Gasps* Kim, she's beautiful!" Amy said happily.

"Thanks Amy, she has our eyes *Winks*" Kim responded.

Sonic zipped over to TwinklePark, carrying a chili dog stand.

"Gotta have my chilidogs, whoa, is that Penny?" Sonic said as he looked at Penny.

"Yes it is Sonic, she likes you" Kim said as she looked at Penny smiling at Sonic.

Sonic smiled back and had Penny shake his finger.

"So, what do you guys say we head on up to TwinklePark and party" Amy told everyone.

"BOOYAH! Time to ride those bumper cars you told me about Sonic!" Ron said as he rushed to the TwinklePark elevator.

"Ron sure is a kid at heart Kim" Sonic told Kim.

"You have no idea Sonic" Kim responded.

And so Team Possible, Penny, Sonic, and Amy went up to TwinklePark and met up with everyone else for the baby shower. After the party, Team Possible went back to their universe, but eventually they will return. Penny Possible grew up to be a junior crimefighter just her parents. And you guys are probably wondering whatever happened to Mephiles after Silver and Blaze beat him, well…

**DNAmy's Lab**

"Finally, I got some hedgehog DNA, now I can make new Cuddle Buddies!" DNAmy said in excitement.

"What, what are these Cuddle Buddies? Get away from me, NOOOOO!" Mephiles screamed.

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!)**


End file.
